Blast reducing structures are becoming increasingly desired for use in protecting items of value from the effects of blast waves. Blast waves, such as those produced in response to explosions or other dramatic events, can often cause damage to items of value, such as buildings, vehicles, homes, or other structures. Buildings and homes are typically not designed to withstand the generally horizontally-disposed blast waves, but instead are designed to withstand the vertical structural forces and typical environmental forces.
The threat from bomb blasts is increasing in recent years. In fact, recently the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF) reported a total of 2,667 bombing incidents in the United States alone for the four year period from 2000 through 2003. These incidents include attempted, actual, and accidental explosions—with actual bombings far exceeding attempts and accidental explosions. As is widely known, domestic and international bombings that have targeted the United States and its citizens have included the World Trade Center, Murrah Federal Building, Khobar Towers, and U.S. Embassies in Kenya and Tanzania. It is clear that bombing attacks aimed at the United States and its citizens represent a serious and, unfortunately, growing threat.
In the past decade, bombing attacks against buildings and their occupants utilizing large vehicle-bombs have become more frequent world wide, and hundreds of smaller bombing attacks against buildings and people have occurred. The magnitude and likelihood of the threat posed for a specific building depends on the building's mission and location. Therefore, in addition to natural and technological hazards, designers of public structural systems must now confront the prospects of bomb blasts that are intended to destroy and/or kill. Comprehensive protection against the full range of possible threats is impossible. However, it is desirable that levels of protection that reduce the risk of mass casualties are developed.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a structure that is capable of reducing the harmful forces associated with blast waves. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a blast reducing structure that can be used to protect items of value, such as buildings and the like, from blast waves. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a blast reducing structure that provides increased shielding capability without a substantial increase in mass or overall size. Finally, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a blast reducing structure that is capable of overcoming the limitations of the prior art.